


Nie myśl już o nim

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gandalf ojcujący Faramirowi zawsze mnie wzrusza, Gen, Gondor, Poetry, ale ojcem uch..., do czasu, jeno dla Boromira, ot - drobiazg, władcą to Denethor był niezłym, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao





	Nie myśl już o nim

Nie myśl już o nim, Faramirze,  
bo ojciec twój zgasł i w proch się obrócił.  
Uniósł go wiatr. Przerwano ciszę,  
bo szum delikatny ludzki krzyk zagłuszył.  
  
Oszczędź swe serce, kapitanie,  
nie płacz już za tym, co syna nie był godzien.  
Lepsza tobą miłość zawładnie,  
gdy znajdziesz ciepło w sercu skutym lodem.


End file.
